During surgery, prewarmed sterile irrigation fluid is contained within a sterile container. This sterile container is typically fabricated from a stainless steel or plastic material, since this material will not present the possibility of breakage and it is also easily sterilized. A predetermined amount of sterile irrigation fluid is disposed at a defined temperature within the container during surgery. A bulb syringe is disposed within the container and this syringe is extracted periodically with a varying amount of fluid contained therein for use in irrigating the body cavity during surgery. However, surgery can typically take anywhere from one to twelve hours and the fluid in these containers typically maintains an acceptable temperature range (33.degree. to 43.degree. C.) for between forty-five minutes to seventy-five minutes. After this time, the fluid must be either rewarmed or replaced to ensure the temperature of fluid is within that acceptable range. At present, no comparable method has been provided for preventing the heat loss in the container in the sterile operating conditions of the operating room. Therefore, there exists a need for an improved method for containing the fluid and preventing heat loss in order to maintain the irrigating fluid at a given temperature for a longer prolonged duration of time. At present, hospitals must discard typically half of their prewarmed sterile irrigating solution due to inadequate temperature.